Undeniable truths
by NancyMay
Summary: Another Adelaide story, in which Jean is missing Lucien rather more than she thought, and the secret she carries is at first a heavy burden for her.
1. Chapter 1

Jean had been away from Ballarat for three months. The first two weeks had been almost bliss. Lucien had leapt on the bus and they had managed, in between her caring for Amelia, her granddaughter and sorting out her son's house, to have some time together. They had used her walks with the baby to meet and talk, shyly at first, then becoming more relaxed and open. He spent a lot of time apologising for his past behaviour. She had smiled and told him he had a lot of demons to deal with, the last being the death of his mother. He was sure that if he hadn't been packed off to school so quickly maybe he would have dealt with it better. She apologised for being uptight and frosty, but he said he deserved it. They had moved from a peck on the cheek at the garden gate to a more passionate kiss at the end of evenings when he had taken her to dinner.

Their conversations had grown into those of two lovers, planning their future together. She had assured him she would return when she could leave the family and he had said he would make her his wife when she did, his version of a proposal. He said he was too old to get down on one knee. She accepted him, all the same, and he bought her a beautiful ring, a sapphire surrounded by diamonds. For the first time in years she removed her wedding ring, putting it on her right hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat in the living room of Christopher and Ruby's small house, cradling Amelia and wondering what to do.

Lucien's last night in Adelaide had been one of just being together, and they had ended up in his room in the hotel. Miserable at the thought of a long separation, Ruby wasn't coping, at all, Jean had cried. She hadn't wanted to, she wanted him to remember her with a smile on her face but she had and he had kissed her and told her he loved her. The kisses became touches as they explored each other's bodies and they made love, rashly, frantically, as if they would never see each other again. Lucien promised to come and see her whenever he could, and she believed he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had recently moved into a small cottage close to her son, the one stipulation she had was that there was a phone. She could have long conversations with Lucien without being overheard. These conversations were full of plans and loving words, but back in Ballarat Lucien had a feeling she was keeping something from him.

She looked down at the sleeping child and sighed. Christopher would hit the roof, and she had no idea what Lucien would say when she saw him the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had refused to book Lucien into a hotel, he could stay with her. They had slept together on his last night so what was the point in living in separate places. Knowing it would be late when he got there he had told her not to meet him, he had the key she had sent him.

She waited up.

Sleep had eluded her lately and in spite of the exhausting days looking after her granddaughter and Ruby she still found it hard to sleep. Crying, however, came easily, too easily. Crying because she was lonely, because she was tired, because she loved Amelia, because Ruby was useless and even worse, neither Christopher nor Ruby noticed how dreadfully sad she was. She wanted Lucien, and yet she was afraid of what he would say, how he would react.

So she sat there on the couch and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien got out of the taxi and looked at the front of the little cottage. There were already touches of Jean, a hanging basket in the porch, and begonias in the border. He smiled but he was worried. Jean had sounded distant the last time he had spoken to her, she had said she was tired, too old to bring up another family. His heart had ached for her, she was obviously finding it very difficult.

He let himself in as quietly as he could and hung his hat on a peg, next to Jean's coat. Putting his case down he tiptoed into the cottage. There was a light on in the front room so he headed there. Pushing open the door he saw his love. Sitting in a chair staring into space. He stood and looked at her, dark circles round her eyes, pale and she had obviously been crying.

'Jean?' he whispered, but didn't move.

Her head slowly lifted and she looked at him, and in an instant he was by her side, his arms round her, stroking her head as the tears soaked his waistcoat and shirt.

'Darling,' he soothed, 'what is it? Please, tell me.' He kissed the side of her head.

'Oh Lucien,' she hiccupped, 'I'm so sorry, I should have taken more care, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' She repeated over and over again.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed.

'Don't leave me, please don't leave me,' she sobbed.

'Sh...' He whispered as he checked to see if she had a temperature, but no, something was playing on her mind and she was so desperately tired. He found her pyjamas and helped her change then settled her into bed.

'I'll be right with you, sweetheart.' He kissed her and went to change into his own nightwear.

Slipping in beside her he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her head. She snuggled into him and gradually the sobbing subsided to hiccups and sniffles, until she feel into a deep sleep.

What the hell was happening to his beautiful Jean? He wondered, she was always so stoic, she would shout about things that upset her, him mainly, but to cry and gulp, not sleeping, that wasn't Jean.

The journey had been long and he was tired, holding Jean close he let his eyes close and drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean slept on through the sunlight sneaking round the curtains. Lucien watched her, having woken at first light. She snuffled and her fingers unconsciously gripped his pyjama top. He kissed her softly and held her just a little bit tighter. She moved then pushed away, rolling over and almost falling out of bed to rush to the bathroom. He sat up, aghast, what..?

He heard her vomit and the flush of the toilet. She came back and held herself up in the door frame. Her hair was a lovely mess, but she was pale, so pale. He leapt out of bed and was at her side, guiding her to the bed.

'Jean?' he whispered, urgently, 'sweetheart.'

She turned her face to him and the tears started again,

'I'm sorry,' she sniffed, 'I'm sorry...'

'Stop, Jean.' He wrapped his arms round her. 'You have to tell me what you're sorry for,' although, after the past few minutes he had a pretty good idea.

The phone started to ring, he ignored it, it was probably Christopher wanting to know where his free nanny was. Her head lifted but he turned it towards him.

'Jean,' he said, softly.

'I'm...' she took a deep breath, more to control the nausea than anything, 'I'm pregnant.' At last she had admitted it, not just to him but to herself as well. In spite of the blood test and the confirmation letter she had refused to believe or think about it, until now.

He smiled, 'Oh, I see.' he couldn't keep the joy out of his voice. 'Well, I'd better make an honest woman out of you, hadn't I?'

'You don't mind?' She gasped, then pushed away and headed back to the bathroom.

Lucien waited for her to return, he didn't like how sick she was, and how tired she looked. She returned, little beads of sweat on her forehead and still very pale. He helped her to bed and held her hands.

'Would you like some tea?' He asked gently.

'Oh, please,' She smiled gratefully, 'it's the only thing that helps.'

Lucien made sure she was comfortable then headed to the small kitchen and put the kettle on. While he waited for it to boil he wondered how easy it would be for them to marry. Jean was distraught enough as it was, the morning sickness didn't help, he felt deep down that if they were married then she would be able to cope better, accept it. True they had been foolish, but he doubted it had occurred to her she would fall pregnant now and he hadn't even considered it, some ruddy doctor he was!

He took a tray of tea into the bedroom and smiled to see her sitting up, but leaning against the pillow.

'Here we are.' He put the tray on the end of the bed and poured her a cup.

As she sipped the tea she began to feel a little more sure. Lucien had been gentle and kind last night and this morning. He hadn't been angry as she though he would be, in fact he seemed pleased. But the fact was she was not married to the father of her baby, she was a widow, a grandmother...and dreadfully tired. She hadn't been this tired with the boys, or as sick. Those were two facts she told Lucien.

'I see.' He held her hand and took her pulse. It seemed ok. 'The tiredness is probably a combination of doing everything for Ruby and being pregnant, and that is more than likely why you're also so sick.'

The phone rang again.

'That'll be Christopher,' she sighed, making to get out of bed. He stopped her,

'I'll deal with that.' He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

'Don't tell him about...' She called after him.

'Mrs Beazley's residence.' she heard him say then a pause.

'I'm sorry, Christopher,' he spoke again, 'but your mother is really not well. You and Ruby will have to cope today, and probably for much of tomorrow.'

There was a pause, longer this time.

'Now you listen to me, young man!' Lucien raised his voice, 'she will be in bed for today, resting. She isn't sleeping, worn out with doing everything for you with little thanks!'

Another pause.

'It's over three months since she gave birth. She should be helping Jean, not sitting back and whining. Oh yes, don't think your mother hasn't told me, she has no one else to talk to. Now, I'm afraid I need to go and see to her.' Lucien put the phone down, not too gently, and went back to see how Jean felt about what she would have undoubtedly have listened to.

In the bedroom Jean leant against the pillows with a small smile playing at her lips. Lucien had told Christopher what she had been thinking but had not been able to say. She looked up as he entered the room.

'Er, hope I didn't over step the mark.' He mumbled.

'No, you said what I wanted to.' Jean held out her hand to him. He took it and kissed her fingers, one by one. '...but, do I have to stay in bed all day?'

'Hmm.' Lucien looked at her, 'maybe not bed, but resting.'

'Thank you.' She sat up and wriggled closer, laying her head against his chest, 'I'd like to have a bath and then something to eat, doctor, if that's alright.'

'I'll run it for you.' He kissed the top of her head and went to see to her bath, smiling. He could spend the day with her, they could discuss their next move, which would involve planning a small wedding, he thought. Jean may want a celebration, he didn't know, he'd leave it to her to lead the way, a quick trip to the Registry Office would be alright with him.

While Jean was in the bath he went to the kitchen and washed the tea things then looked to see what was available for breakfast, and what she could tolerate. There was bacon, but no eggs, bread and butter, in fact he was surprised to see her cupboards so bare. Too tired to even shop for herself. He hoped she'd been eating at Christopher's. He stood outside the bathroom door,

'Jean,' he called, softly, 'can you manage a bacon sarnie?'

'Yes, I think so.' she smiled as she sat in the bath, she had meant to get some more food in yesterday, but by the time she could get out it was too late. She supposed that had been the straw that broke the camel's back, when she finally had to admit defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast over and Jean settled on the couch, Lucien headed out with a shopping list and instructions where to get the groceries.

She dozed on and off, dropping her book so often she gave up reading and decided that knitting would probably go the same way, so she allowed moments of sleep wash over her while she worked out what they should do about a wedding. Not a big one, just intimate, the Registry Office, sooner rather than later, she wasn't showing yet, well may be a little, but she could dress to hide it. Some of the new fashions were for straight dresses with little or no shaping, something like that would do. She felt calmer now, Lucien wouldn't abandon her and he would support her against her son's disappointment or anger.

She was just wondering if Lucien would insist she accompany him back home when there was a knock on the door. She never had visitors, well she was never there except to sleep, so it could only be one person, Christopher. Lucien had told him she would be in bed all day so she was glad he had persuaded her not to dress, but to put on clean pyjamas and her robe to lie on the couch. It had taken some doing, it was completely out of character for Jean to lie on the couch during the day, never mind in her nightwear. She got up slowly and went to answer the insistent knock.

Opening the door just enough to see it was Christopher, carrying his daughter, she sighed. She stood aside and let him in.

'Mum,' he looked her up and down. Without her usual make up he could see she was tired and pale. She went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Usually she offered tea to her guests but it seemed an effort to even think about it.

They sat in a silence broken only by Amelia's gurgles. At least she was happy. Christopher handed her over to her grandmother. Jean smiled, in six months, or thereabouts, this would be her child in her arms, against her breast, and she began to look forward to that still familiar feeling of nourishing a baby herself.

'I don't know what to do, mum.' Christopher almost moaned, which annoyed his mother.

'I can't sort it out for you, Christopher.' She looked at him, 'you and Ruby have to work together, she has to try harder instead of leaving everything to others.'

'She's not you, mum.' Christopher started to argue.

'I don't expect her to be, I expect her to buck up and get on with it, in her own way.' Jean insisted. She heard the door open and Lucien come back.

'Jean,' he called, 'it's only me.' She smiled as she heard him head to the kitchen to put the shopping down. He put his head round the living room door and looked surprised to see her holding a baby, then he looked round and saw Christopher sitting looking sulky, opposite her. Lucien ignored him and went over to Jean, bending over to kiss her. 'Did you get any more sleep?' He asked.

'On and off,' she admitted, 'I tried to read but kept dropping my book.'

'Tea?'

'Yes please.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher left after having some tea. He got no answers from either his mother or the doctor. He supposed she was right, and Ruby didn't try too hard. Seeing his mother look so tired was hard, but who else could he turn to?

'I took the opportunity of going to the Registrar to see how easy it would be for us to get married.' Lucien told her when Christopher left. He hadn't been happy to see the younger man there, fairly sure he was checking up on his mother, seeing if she really was unwell.

'Oh, and...' She smiled and looked hopeful.

'Three days notice. Two witnesses.' He put his arm round her. 'Nothing exciting, or fancy, but we would be man and wife,...if that's alright with you.'

'It's perfectly alright,' she smiled, 'I didn't want a big wedding, and under the circumstances, this would be fine.'

'Well, I expect you to come home with me, afterwards.' he tried to sound masterful, which made Jean laugh for the first time for weeks.

'Yes dear,' she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under Jean's supervision Lucien managed to make a reasonable evening meal but he said he was going to take her out to dinner the following night.

'I really ought to go over to Christopher's.' She murmured over their evening drink, something he had added to the shopping list, as well as some flowers. His thoughtfulness had surprised her, she never took him for a romantic, but then neither was he a particularly practical man, Lucien, she had decided long ago, was just Lucien, unique.

'I'll go with you.' He said putting his arm round her, 'I want them to see how much you do, and how much it affected you. If you go on your own you'll put on a brave face and do far too much.'

'I know, but Lucien, I'm pregnant, not ill.' She pointed out.

'Do you want them to know, about the baby?' He asked.

'No. I don't want them to know until it's here.' She had considered this when Christopher visited earlier, 'I want to marry you, go home and start to build our life together, with this little surprise. Christopher and Ruby have to grow up, they are parents now.'

Lucien looked at her with astonishment, for Jean this was harsh.

'It occurred to me when Christopher was here, how easy it was for him to hand Amelia over to me.' She leant against his shoulder, 'as if he would quite happily walked off and leave her with me. I want to get Ruby into a routine, and then go home. It won't be easy, you are due back in Ballarat in ten days time, that gives us very little time to do everything we have to. Will you help me?'

'Anything you want me to do or say, just let me know.' He tipped her face to him and kissed her lightly. 'First on the agenda should be our wedding.' His determination to do things right and just for her was beginning to amuse her. 'Tomorrow we'll go and fix a date, but we need to find two witnesses. I assume you don't want it to be Christopher and Ruby?'

'Oh, heaven, no!' She gasped. 'They will only work out the reason.'

'The reason we're getting married is that I love you,' he laughed at her, 'and I'm assuming you love me.'

'Of course I do! You know what I mean.' She looked at him, her eyes bright.

'Yes, I know what you mean.' He kissed her nose, 'they'll know about the baby and Christopher will get angry; with both of us; and it will all end up in cross words and tears.'

Jean wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, 'Precisely,' she mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien woke early the following day and slipped out of bed to make tea. He hoped to lessen her morning sickness by getting tea for her before she woke. He returned just as she was stirring, she had slept well wrapped in his arms, and looked the better for it.

'Tea,' he whispered softly, smiling.

'Mm...' She opened her eyes, she felt sick, but not as sick as she had been and she risked sitting up, slowly.

So far so good, she took the cup from Lucien and sipped the hot drink, just as she liked it. She sighed and smiled.

'How are you, this morning?' He asked, stroking her cheek.

'Better, I think.' she kissed the palm of his hand as it passed her mouth, and leant back against the pillows.

'I'll run your bath.' He stood up and bent over to kiss her.

'Thank you.' She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and things would start to get better.

They spent the day wandering Adelaide and Jean managed to find a dress she was happy to wear to get married in. That was the one she wouldn't let Lucien see, the two others she chose she let him give his approval of, after all, he insisted on paying. They managed to arrange with the Registrar that they would marry the following Monday. The only problem they had was the witnesses. Having discounted her son and daughter in law they were at a loss to think of someone who could be there.

They finally got round to going to Christopher's after lunch. Lucien did not have high hopes and Jean's were even lower. She knew the house would be in chaos and Ruby less than welcoming. She had promised Lucien that she would not dive in and sort them out, but it would be difficult.

Christopher opened the door, he looked harassed. Jean's heart sank, and it was just as she had thought when they went into the house. How could she leave them like this? She felt Lucien squeeze her elbow, just slightly, a warning not to get 'stuck in'. Christopher led them into the sitting room, magazines spread out over the coffee table, the cushions crushed and a thin layer of dust.

'Tea?' Christopher offered.

'Thank you,' Lucien smiled and guided Jean to a seat, plumping a cushion behind her. She smiled sadly at him.

Ruby was apparently 'resting' so made no appearance. Jean fussed over Amelia but Lucien noticed her sadness. They drank their tea making a little small talk the Lucien dropped what was to Christopher, a bombshell,

'Jean will be returning to Ballarat with me at the end of next week.' He stood up and help out his hand to his fiancée. She smiled and took it. 'I am concerned that this trip has tired her, taken a toll on her health.'

'Mum is never ill,' Christopher blustered.

'No?' Lucien raised his eyebrows, 'then how was it that when I came to visit she was exhausted, tearful and sick?'

'Er...' Christopher couldn't answer that.

'Time for you and Ruby to grow up,' Lucien escorted Jean out, 'you are parents now, and Ruby is not ill, just lazy. We'll see you in a couple of days.'

Christopher watched them leave, his mother leaning on the doctor, his arm round her waist. He had to admit she didn't look as well as she usually did.

As they rounded the corner out of sight of the house Jean looked up at Lucien, tears in her eyes.

'Lucien,' she whispered.

'Jean, we agreed,' He stopped and turned to her, 'you already look tired, I know it's because you're worried about them but it won't do any of you any good. What did you do, when you had Christopher?'

'Got on with it.' She agreed, 'I had no one to lean on, except my husband.'

'So must Ruby.' He squeezed her, 'and she will. When you're ready you can come and see them and they can come and see us, but you can't keep picking up the pieces we leave;' She looked at him 'yes I do mean me as well, it's time for us to step up to the mark and support you. As you rightly said you are not ill, just pregnant, but you will be if you carry on like this.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So will Jean be able to leave Christopher and Ruby, and how will Ballarat react when she returns as Mrs Blake?


	2. Chapter 2

As it seemed that a cup of tea as soon as she woke stopped Jean being sick Lucien made himself get up and make tea the next morning. Jean had been so much happier the previous evening, she had eaten lightly but well at dinner at a small, intimate restaurant nearby, and they had got home in time for an evening sherry and whisky.

He smiled as he waited for the kettle to boil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Thank you for a lovely evening, Lucien,' Jean said, leaning on his shoulder.

'My pleasure, sweetheart.' He sat back on the couch and put his arm round her. She looked up at him and smiled, she did indeed feel so much better. She supposed that being alone didn't really suit her, and having to deal with the realisation that after one irresponsible night, she had managed to conceive; when she and Christopher had tried to have more children after Jack and failed. Lucien was probably right, being so tired had made her more sick than she would have been if she had been at home. But then, if they'd been at home, if she hadn't come to Adelaide, she wouldn't have had that night she would still be his housekeeper, or at least she thought that's what life would still have been.

'Penny for them?' Lucien murmured.

'Oh, I was just wondering if we'd be in this situation, if I hadn't come here.'

'I don't know,' he admitted, 'but I do know I would still be in love with you, because I was when I got on the bus, in fact I've been in love with you for a long time.' He bent down and kissed her, softly.

She invited him to kiss her more passionately and as he did she started to undo his tie. Raising his eyebrows and smiling he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they slowly undressed each other and began to explore each other's bodies. Their previous night together, the night he had left for Ballarat, had been frantic, rushed. This time they took their time to find out some of the touches that excited them and slowly made love until the release left them breathless and warm.

Lucien lay and looked at her, tracing his finger down her slightly swollen belly. She was so slight that it was not going to be easy to hide the fact that she was pregnant when they got home; in fact he was surprised that Christopher and Ruby hadn't noticed, but, so self absorbed, they had neglected to think about her needs. He made a mental note to see that she was taken care of, maybe offer to employ a cleaner, at least. Give her a little time to herself.

'Penny for them?' She asked the same question he had asked that led to her lying naked beside him, pink from lovemaking.

'Oh just thinking.' He leant over her and kissed her, lightly. 'Let me take care of you, Jean, please. I want to make it easier for you at home, if I can.'

'Home will be easier. I'll have Mattie and you to look after me, I doubt either of you will let me over do it.' She smirked.

'Of course!' He almost shouted, 'Mattie and Charlie!'

'What about them?' Jean pulled the sheet over her and turned to him.

'Why not ask them to be our witnesses?' Lucien looked at her, expectantly, 'they could come over the day before, we could pay for their hotel rooms, make it a little break for them both. I can't remember the last time either of them had a day off.'

'That's a lovely idea.' Jean was instantly impressed. She could cope with those two knowing about the baby, and it would be so much nicer than having two complete strangers dragged in off the street.

'I'll ring them in the morning.' He lay on his back and Jean cuddled up to him as they both fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Tea?' He woke her gently, although she looked so sweet, her curls spread out over the pillow.

She sighed and smiled before opening her eyes.

Leaving her sitting sipping her tea, Lucien went to phone Mattie. Jean heard him speak.

'Mattie,' he called cheerfully down the instrument, 'morning.' There was a pause as he listened to her greeting. Looking at the clock Jean could visualise a dishevelled and bleary eyed nurse pulling a face at Lucien's cheerfulness.

'Jean and I were wondering if you and Charlie would like a few days in Adelaide.' He continued, 'We're getting married on Monday and we need a couple of witnesses.'

Another pause.

'No, we have reasons for not asking them.' Obviously, Jean thought, she has asked why they haven't got Christopher and Ruby. She hoped Lucien wouldn't enlighten her over the phone. 'Good.' Oh, so she had agreed.

'We'll book a couple of rooms for you, our treat, and meet you off the train on Sunday. There's one that get's here for four fifty. Then we can take you to dinner and talk about it.' He sounded excited, 'see you then.'

She smiled as he came back into the bedroom, 'All sorted?'

'All sorted,' he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean insisted on going to help Ruby during the day. She promised not to do too much, in fact she thought she'd direct operations rather than actually do anything. Lucien wasn't sure but in the end he agreed if she would let him collect her afterwards. He suggested he take her to lunch, so she could have the morning there.

After a bit of good natured arguing, Jean agreed, knowing he was right. She put her apron in her basket, along with her handbag and they set off, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was not dressed when she opened the door and sullenly let Jean in. Lucien kissed his fiancée goodbye and left her too it, worried. When he had gone Ruby muttered,

'So you found time for us?'

Jean turned round.

'Right, miss.' She said through gritted teeth, 'this is how it's going to be. You are going to get dressed and bring the laundry down. I'll get the washer started for you and the nappies on to boil, then you are going to do the work while I watch.' She took the grizzly baby off her. 'I'll deal with this one, now scoot, and get dressed!'

There was only one clean nappy left, Jean rolled her eyes, then forced herself to keep calm.

At nearly four months old, Amelia was being weaned. Jean found some baby cereal for her breakfast and she had just finished feeding her when Ruby appeared, washed and dressed, no makeup, hair tied up roughly. Jean kept her own council, she would never have appeared without makeup or without her hair neat and tidy. She had done that only once, the other day when Lucien insisted she rest on the couch, and even then she had brushed her hair; she always found that even if she woke feeling unwell, a bath, hair and makeup usually made her feel a lot better.

Under Jean's watchful eye the nappies were boiled and put on the line, a second load was put in, then Jean told Ruby that while that was going she could dust and vacuum the living room, tidy the coffee table and plump the cushions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien wasn't sure what he would find when he went back to the Beazley's house. He had done the tasks Jean had set him, booking Charlie and Mattie into the hotel and booking a dinner for the four of them after the wedding. His plan was to take her to lunch and then they would do a little shopping and go back to her cottage for the rest of the day. Jean insisted on cooking, he could wash up! He, had decided he would like to help her more once they were home, if he could remember and not get too caught up in a case.

He stood on the doorstep, waiting for his knock to be answered. His back to the door he didn't notice the door open, he was wondering why Christopher hadn't cut the grass, even he managed that! A polite cough alerted him to Jean and he turned round. She was holding the baby and smiling.

'Hello, dear.' She smiled and stood aside to let him in.

'Jean,' he leant over the baby and kissed her. 'I've run those little errands for you. I thought you might like to join me for lunch.' She noticed he was carrying a basket and a rug.

'Come in a minute, Lucien,' she closed the door behind them and led him into the living room, which was much tidier and more inviting than the last time he was there. He could hear things happening in the kitchen so assumed Ruby was under orders to do some domestic chore or other. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, she was not wearing her apron so knew she hadn't been doing any housework. 'I just need to finish off with Amelia and I'll be right with you.' She smiled and left him sitting on the couch, with plumped up cushions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ruby,' Jean said as she entered the kitchen, 'Lucien has called for me. Amelia's lunch should be cool enough for her now, I'll leave you to it and see you again.'

Ruby took the baby from her grandmother, 'Thank you,' but no smile. Jean kissed the baby and told her she would see her tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I thought, that as it was such a nice day,' Lucien offered her his arm,' we'd have a picnic in the park.'

'That would be lovely,' Jean agreed, smiling.

'Then you can tell me how things went.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a secluded spot in the park, under some trees and Lucien spread the rug out. Jean sat where she could lean against a tree and sighed.

'So..?' Lucien asked, as he took out sandwiches and sausage rolls and two bottles of lemonade.

'She wasn't washed or dressed when I got there...' Jean took a drink, '...as you saw. So I sent her to sort herself out and bring the laundry down. I put the washer on for the nappies and gave Amelia her breakfast then I sat and ordered her around, while I played with my granddaughter.'

'Bravo!' Lucien leant over and kissed her cheek. 'So you've done nothing all morning?'

'Very little.' Jean grinned, she'd actually enjoyed watching someone else do all the work, for once. 'I did make Amelia's lunch, and a cuppa, but nothing else.'

'And how did she take it?' Lucien was interested, Jean liked things done a particular way and it must have been hard to watch an 'amateur' doing what she did best.

'Not particularly well.' Jean admitted. 'She didn't smile, not once. But all the chores are done, there's just the ironing to do and the nappies to fold.' She took a bite of a sandwich, 'oh, and the dinner.'

'Does she cook?' Lucien wondered, Ruby didn't seem to do any of the other house wifely activities.

'A bit.' Jean thought about any meals she had had cooked by her daughter in law, 'but nothing too exciting.'

'Oh,' Lucien thought about Jean's cooking. She did a variety of dishes, some plain some not so, but always well cooked and tasty. She had a flair for flavour balances and could make something out of pretty much anything. He didn't recall any disasters. It was just as well he was so active or he would have grown somewhat rotund, like his father in his later years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days followed a similar pattern. Jean would go to Christopher's in the morning and organise Ruby. She got her into a routine, showed her the best way to go about chores which would then give her time for herself and to enjoy being a mother. Ruby remained sullen so when Sunday came Jean was glad she had said she would not be there that day or Monday, as she had something else planned. She felt a little guilty at not telling Christopher she and Lucien were getting married, but they were still less than grateful for all she did for them, in fact Christopher had implied, one day when she was admonishing Ruby for not having washed the previous days nappies, that she was bullying his wife. At which remark she had not waited for Lucien but put her coat on and went back to her cottage.

'Jean!' Lucien was surprised to see her.

'I'm not a bully am I?' And she burst into tears on his shoulder.

'Who said you are?' Lucien had a good idea and he was rather cross about it. He took her to the couch and gave her his handkerchief.

'Christopher implied it.' She sniffed, 'I told Ruby that she would get behind and run out of nappies if she didn't wash every day.'

'Well, that sounds a reasonable remark.' Lucien squeezed her shoulders, 'Did you shout?'

'No. I just mentioned that that was how the laundry piled up.' Jean looked up at him.

'Well, even I can see that.' He pursed his lips, 'if you leave a job it just waits for you, it doesn't go away.'

'Exactly.'

'Would you like me to go and talk to them?' He offered. 'I won't tell them about the baby or about our wedding.'

'No,' she heaved a sigh, 'leave them.' She leaned against his shoulder and let him stoke her head, it was soothing and relaxing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean didn't go to church that Sunday. She felt a little embarrassed about her condition. Having lost his faith, Lucien did not know how to comfort her on this, but said a lie in would probably do her good. The morning sickness had all but disappeared but he continued to make the morning tea. She spent the day doing a little light housework, there wasn't much, Lucien had done more than his share, vacuuming for her when she was out at her son's and doing any shopping she needed. Most times he got it right, but not always, and a couple of time she had to send him back out for an ingredient for the evening meal.

She said that she would like to cook for Charlie and Mattie as they were putting up with Mrs Toohey's cooking. She did a roast the way they liked it and a proper pudding for Charlie, who was partial to a fruit pie and custard. She was so glad she had not found any food off putting.

Lucien took a taxi to meet their guests, taking them to the hotel first so they could freshen up and leave their luggage. Neither were surprised that Jean and Lucien were sharing the cottage, they knew they were engaged and, really, it was none of their business.

When Mrs Toohey had asked where they would be staying, two young people away at the same time in the same city...they had replied that Lucien had booked rooms for them in his hotel. Satisfied they would be chaperoned she had left it at that. Well it was the one he stayed in the first time he went to Adelaide. She had met them at the station after early mass with a packet of her homemade cake to keep them going and just to tease her they had walked hand in hand onto the train. Giggling, they found an empty compartment and somewhere to leave the cake, which on past experience had proved to be as dry as the desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There he is!' Mattie pointed and waved.

'Where's Jean?' Charlie wondered, 'I thought she'd be with him.'

'Probably sent Lucien to see if he can carry out a simple instruction.' She gripped his hand and pulled him over to the doctor.

'Yeah, right.' Charlie agreed, 'hoping he won't get caught up in a crime.'

'Lucien!' Mattie flung her arms round him, 'my you look well.' She commented, standing back to look him up and down.

'Hello Mattie, Charlie.' He grinned and extended his hand to the young Sergeant.

'Doc.' Charlie grinned back, 'where's Mrs Beazley?'

'Back at the cottage.' Lucien took them to the waiting taxi, 'she's decided to cook tonight. Remind you what you're missing.' They got in, 'think there's a fruit pie on the go.' He winked at Charlie.

'Oh well,' Charlie licked his lips at the thought, 'that's alright then.'

They stopped at the hotel and sent the taxi away. It was close enough to the cottage to walk and it would be expensive to make it wait. Lucien sat in the bar with a beer. Things were panning out nicely, he thought; this time tomorrow he'd be a married man, again, and he could hardly wait. They had decided not to bother with him leaving her alone overnight, not much point really, she said, kissing him firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the cottage Jean was happily preparing a good meal for Lucien and their guests. She was singing along to the radio when they arrived. Mattie flung her arms round her and hugged her tightly,

'Jean!' she squealed, 'I do miss you.'

'Well hello to you too, Nurse O'Brien.' Jean gasped, trying to get her breath back. She looked up, 'Hello Charlie.'

'Mrs Beazley,' he grinned as she rolled her eyes, he still wouldn't call her 'Jean'.

Lucien appeared behind them, laughing at the greeting. For the first time since he came back to see her, she looked so much more like her old self, but with more...bloom. That was it, she was blooming!

'Can I do anything, Jean?' He asked softly, and Mattie noticed his more gentle way with her.

'Set the table for me, Lucien, please.' She turned her head to kiss him, 'dinner will be in...'

'Fifteen minutes!' The all chorused.

'Oh dear,' she laughed, 'am I that predictable?'

'No,' Mattie said, 'but dinner is always at five thirty and it's five fifteen now.' She kissed Jean's cheek, still trying to work out what was different about her friend and surrogate mother.

Jean put the roast on the table and called them through.

'Oh, Jean.' Mattie sighed, 'proper food.'

'What's wrong with my cooking?' Charlie asked pushing her on the shoulder.

'Yours is great, but how often do you get to cook?' Mattie took her place, 'you've been so busy lately.'

'True,' Charlie mused, 'perhaps you need to have a word with the criminal element of Ballarat.'

'Lucien, will you carve, please.' Jean sat down, 'no bone saws allowed.' She grinned referring to the time he had used a surgical instrument to carve the roast.

Lucien nodded his head and grinned.

The conversation was lively and amusing. Mattie and Charlie told how they struggled with the prim and pious Evelyn Toohey. Jean laughed when they told her she seemed to think they were off to Adelaide to indulge in shenanigans.

'I'm sorry, Mattie, Charlie,' Jean smiled, 'I know she's a bit straight laced, but she is willing. I didn't know about her cooking, Father Morton held her in high regard.'

'Mmm...' Charlie muttered, 'must have had lousy taste buds.' He took another mouthful of the delicious apple and blackberry pie and custard and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Mattie laughed at him, 'you and your puddings.' She turned to Jean, 'so why the rush for the wedding?' An innocent question but Jean turned beetroot red.

'Jean?' Mattie looked at her. 'Are you alright?' She was worried that Jean was desperately ill.

'Fine, Mattie, I'm perfectly fine.' Jean managed to mumble, reaching for Lucien's hand. He realised she couldn't actually tell them and it was up to him to reveal the reason for the haste.

'Jean is very well, Mattie.' He smiled, 'it's just that, well, there's going to be an addition to the household, Jean is expecting.'

Jean kept her head down and Mattie, sensing her embarrassment, went round the table and put her arms round her,

'Congratulations,' she said softly.

Jean raised her head and gave a small smile. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Bloody hell.' Charlie gasped, 'er I mean, congratulations.' He was now embarrassed.

'Jean will be coming home with me at the end of next week.' Lucien said as he got up to start clearing the table. 'Christopher and Ruby do not know about the baby, and that's why we have not asked them to be witnesses. Not that you are second choice, you would be first choice if we were getting married in Ballarat. Hope you're still willing.'

'Of course we are,' they said, almost together. 'Come on doc,' Charlie continued, 'let's get the dishes done and let the girls go and talk. I don't think we're needed at the moment.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Don't worry, Jean,' Mattie said as they sat on the couch, 'nobody will know.'

'They will.' Jean smiled at the younger woman's optimism, 'I'm just three months.'

'Oh,' Mattie whispered, 'then...'

'Yes,' Jean sat up, 'Lucien's last night, when I first came here. When he came last week,' she stood up and went to pour sherry and whisky, 'I was a mess. I couldn't admit it to myself, in spite of the blood test and letter. I was tired, Ruby was harder work than I imagined, which made me sicker than I had been with the boys...'

'...crying. Christopher and Ruby seemed not to have noticed,' Lucien entered, 'dark circles round her eyes...bit of a state, weren't you, love?' He went over and put his arm round her. 'So now you know why we don't want them to be witnesses.'

'Perfectly sensible,' Charlie appeared in the doorway. 'Don't worry, Jean,' Jean looked up in surprise, 'we'll be there for you.'

Jean went over to him and kissed his cheek, 'Thank you, Charlie, and you Mattie, it means a lot.'

Jean relaxed now that the two people who would be there when Lucien wasn't were not at all bothered that she was pregnant before she married Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been arranged that Mattie would go to the cottage and help Jean to get ready and once there, Lucien would go to the hotel and Charlie would ensure he got the Registry Office, on time and sober!

Lucien was pleased about the arrangements, he felt that Jean would have the chance to talk to another female, something she hadn't had the chance to do here, in Adelaide.

'Jean!' Lucien called through the bathroom door, 'Mattie's here. I'm off to see Charlie.'

'Ok, see you later!' She called back, as if they were arranging to meet for lunch.

Lucien opened the door, just a little, 'Love you.' He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She blew him a kiss in reply.

Mattie watched him leave with a backward glance to the bathroom door.

'I'll look after her,' She squeezed Lucien's arm. 'See you later.' He smiled, just.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stood nervously in the Registry Office.

'She'll be here, doc.' Charlie whispered, 'Jean wouldn't not be.'

'Yes, yes of course she will,' Lucien was trying to convince himself more than anything.

There was a faint clicking of the door and he turned, just enough to see Mattie and then Jean. He gasped as she came fully into view. The dress and coat she had chosen and not allowed him to see was of the palest blue-grey, and she carried a posy of roses. She looked beautiful. He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter should tie this one up. Thank you for the reviews and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean sighed and stretched her hand out in front of her. She smiled at the gold band on her left hand, new and shining. A whole week as Mrs Jean Blake, and now they were home. Arriving late from Adelaide, Lucien had picked her up and carried her over the threshold making her giggle.

'Lucien,' she hissed, 'you'll wake Mattie and Charlie.'

'I doubt it.' He grinned stopping her from arguing by covering her mouth with his, then, carrying her to, what was, his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and went to close the door and bring their suitcases through. Then he closed the door and proceeded to show her exactly what her nights may be like in the future, and nightwear didn't necessarily feature!

'Morning,' A sleepy voice beside her spoke.

She turned to her equally naked husband and grinned a greeting, then leant over and kissed him.

'What are we going to say to Mrs Toohey?' She asked. 'Mattie said they just told her they'd been invited to spend a few days in Adelaide, she didn't tell her about the wedding.'

'Er, tea first.' he sat up, 'then I'll think about that.'

'You'd better be quick,' Jean smirked, 'if she catches you without your pyjamas she'll wonder what you've been up to.'

'Even the saintly Mrs Toohey will be able to work that out.' Lucien winked as he took his robe from his suitcase. 'She was married once, wasn't she?'

'Yes, but...' Jean somehow couldn't imagine Evelyn in the throes of passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were just finishing their tea when they heard Evelyn come through the front door. Mattie had said she seemed to sneak about, would appear behind her without Mattie realising she was in the same room. And she noticed everything, so she noticed this morning that the doctor must be back from Adelaide. She knew Jean had feelings for the doctor but she trusted her friend and fellow seamstress to be perfectly well behaved, it was the young couple she didn't trust, the way people behaved these days was quite scandalous!

Rules were rules, and the rule in the house was that Jean had first go at the bathroom, but how to get from where she was to there without being seen?

Lucien slipped a pair of pyjama trousers on under his robe and took the tea tray through to the kitchen distracting the stand in housekeeper while Jean ran up the stairs with her suitcase. Easier than finding the things she needed. She was going to spend time moving the essentials down to Lucien's room that day and then they would decide how they were going to change things round. His room was small, the one his father had used, but next to it was the one he had used as a boy. That too was small, but Lucien had suggested they get a builder in and perhaps 'knock through', make the two rooms into one. Jean was going to look at the idea and then they would talk about it properly.

'Good morning, Mrs Toohey,' Lucien made her jump as he put the tea tray on the table.

'Doctor!' She put her hand to her chest in shock, 'you're back.'

'Indeed I am.' He smiled.

'I'll see to breakfast then.' She went to get the bacon out of the fridge.

'Set a place for my wife, please.' He requested, then, without allowing her to question him, headed back to his bedroom to begin unpacking from his trip.

Her eyes followed him, almost popping out of her head and her mouth dropped open,

'Er, doctor!' she called after him, 'your wife!'

'That's right,' he answered, without turning his head. He didn't want her to see the broad grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean dressed in her old room, applied her makeup and brushed her hair. She had dressed in a way that distracted anyone who saw her from the slight bump of her pregnancy.

Lucien had sent her and Mattie shopping in Adelaide for clothes, telling her to treat herself. At first she had looked at clothes she would normally had chosen, those befitting her station in life, as a housekeeper.

'Stop, Jean.' Mattie had said, as she looked at a smart but sensible dress, 'you are the wife of a successful doctor and police surgeon. I think Lucien wants you to dress as such. Smart, but a little more expensive than that.'

'You're right.' Jean had smiled back, 'I'm just not used to having the where with all to do so.'

So Mattie had helped her chose dresses that drew the eye away from her stomach, and, for when she could no longer hide the pregnancy, smart maternity wear. But it was one of the smart dresses Lucien had chosen that she chose to wear to see Evelyn. She felt surprisingly nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the bedroom she flung the covers back and opened the curtains and window while Lucien went to shower and dress. She briefly wondered if they could fit a small bathroom into the reorganisation, one attached to their room. She'd ask the builder when she found one who she trusted to do what they wanted for a price that was acceptable.

Lucien had told her to wait, he would go through with her, present a united front. Evelyn would have worked out her services were no longer required, they would come to a mutually agreeable arrangement as to her dismissal. Even though Jean was his wife and most women in her position would have a housekeeper, she refused, but did agree to having a cleaner to help her. Some young girl she could train, or someone who really needed such a post.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ready?' He smiled admiringly at his wife.

'Ready.' She agreed and squeezed his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good morning, Evelyn.' Jean said softly. 'I hope you're well.'

'Jean!' Evelyn couldn't hid her surprise. She hadn't expected Jean. She'd thought that the doctor's other wife, the one he had searched for, had turned up; not Jean Beazley!

'Yes, Evelyn.' She smiled, 'it's me.' She decided to be a little flippant, act as if it couldn't be anyone else.

'When the doctor said, his wife...' Mrs Toohey stammered.

'That would be me,' Jean agreed, pleasantly, 'we married last week.'

'Oh, er, well,' Evelyn was really quite flustered, 'congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Jean sat down in the seat Lucien had pulled out for her, and smiled sweetly, she was enjoying herself, and, while Evelyn was no gossip, this was going to get round Ballarat like wildfire.

'Now, Mrs Toohey,' Lucien grinned, 'breakfast, please.'

'Yes of course.' She turned and busied herself at the stove.

Mattie and Charlie had agreed they would wait until Lucien and Jean had spoken to Evelyn before they went downstairs. While it was usual for both Jean and the doctor to be fully dressed for breakfast, Charlie and Mattie would wash and dress afterwards, so, as was the norm, they appeared in their pyjamas and robes. This had been a bone of contention for Evelyn, who thought it was most undignified for a young woman and young man who were not related in any way to show themselves thusly. She huffed when she saw them, and was very surprised when they were greeted by their landlord and landlady, politely and with no sign of displeasure. The regular members of the household chose to ignore her tut-tutting, Lucien drank his fruit juice, Mattie poured some tea,

'Good journey back, Jean?' she asked.

'Yes thank you, Mattie, 'I hope we didn't wake you, we were rather late.'

'Didn't hear a thing.' Mattie smiled, 'did you, Charlie?'

'Nope.' Charlie grinned, a grin that made Jean go slightly pink, as if she could read his mildly suggestive thoughts!

Mrs Toohey, it would appear, could not fry eggs. Jean's were always perfect, clean whites and lovely runny yolks; hers were burnt round the edges and the yolk had set. The bacon was passable. They all ate quickly as if to get it over and done with and while Charlie and Mattie went up to get ready for the day Lucien left the two older women in the kitchen. Jean was to speak to Evelyn.

'Evelyn,' Jean said, as she dried the dishes, 'Thank you for stepping in for me, while I was away. I hope everything worked for you.'

'It was my pleasure, Jean.' Evelyn would confess to a little white lie later, 'but I was a little concerned that Nurse O'Brien and Sergeant Davies were un-chaperoned. They seem to be a little free with each other.'

'Oh, they're like brother and sister,' Jean smiled, 'I wouldn't worry about them.'

'Still...' Evelyn pursed her lips, 'these days...'

Jean was trying desperately hard not to laugh; it wasn't Mattie and Charlie she should have been worrying about, but heaven forbid Evelyn would notice Jean's altered physique.

'As we said when we engaged you, the end date was uncertain, and may come suddenly.' Jean looked at her.

'Jean, I completely understand.' Evelyn never smiled, but there was a hint of a look, that she was pleased to be out of this den of iniquity.

'As we won't need you, now, my husband and I would like you to have a week's wages in lieu of notice.' Jean opened her eyes, inviting a response, but none came. 'Of course, should you require a reference for the agency we will be happy to provide one.'

'That would be most acceptable, Jean, Mrs Blake,' she corrected herself, 'thank you; an extra reference is always useful.'

'I will see that it is passed to the agency, and good luck in your next appointment.' Jean did not invite Evelyn to call her Jean, surprised as she was at being addressed by her married name, which still seemed strange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The household settled back into its usual way. Jean ran the house and the practice, as she had always done and she managed to find a cleaner to help her. Mrs Murphy, a widow with grown up children, came in three times a week, after breakfast and vacuumed, dusted and cleaned as Jean required. Jean liked her, she was a hard worker and discreet, she asked her if she would like to do extra days towards the end of her pregnancy and after the baby was born. She agreed, and said nothing about the fact that Jean was obviously a little further gone than the length of her marriage.

Jean did have to run to gauntlet of gossip in town, but she held her head high, and eventually it subsided to its usual level, which was easy to handle: she just ignored it. She had her supporters, Mattie, the police force; and Lucien to love her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Christopher,' Lucien made a phone call, one he was looking forward to making. They had not seen the younger Beazleys since they had left Adelaide, and this was going to make them sit up. 'Christopher, Lucien Blake.' He announced himself. 'Just thought you'd like to know your mother has been safely delivered of a daughter early this morning.'

There was a stunned silence at the other end of the line.

'A baby?!' Christopher gasped, mentally calculating the length of time since his mother had married Blake and left Adelaide.

'Yes,' Lucien had the biggest grin on his handsome features, 'Wonderful, isn't it! Six pounds, bang on, we've called her Genevieve.'

'Er, congratulations,' Christopher was still in shock, his mother had got pregnant, and not only that, before she got married! 'How's mum?'

'Brilliant! Tired, but it was a quick labour and an easy birth; she tells me.' Lucien informed him. 'Anyway, she asked me to let you know and to ask you to come over some time, bring Amelia to meet her step-aunt.'

'Is she in hospital?' Christopher knew he and Jack had been born at home, so he wondered if she had done the same with the doctor's baby.

'Wouldn't go!' Lucien was still cheerful, 'had her here, at home, and I still wasn't allowed in!'

'Right, well, congratulations, again. Give my love to mum.' Christopher signed off, how was he going to tell Ruby, she was still cross that Jean had chosen the doctor over her family, even though she had managed to find her a cleaner, who had left when Amelia turned one year old, another position had come up, with a family who smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genevieve was four months old before her step brother and his family found the time to come and meet her. Her parents had sent a photograph or two. She was a lovely baby, Jean had said in her letter, easy to look after, fed well and slept through from a month old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher knocked on the door. Ruby and Amelia were with him, tired from their journey by train. Amelia had been excited, and wanted to wander about the train, but her parents had kept her firmly in the compartment.

Ruby, meanly, hoped that Jean was having trouble coping, and that the house would be a mess, even though they knew there was a cleaner employed.

Ruby was sadly disappointed when Jean opened the door. She looked radiant, slim, lightly applied makeup, smartly dressed, carrying a beautifully dressed baby girl, sleeping in her arms. For show, the younger woman decided.

'Christopher,' Jean smiled, 'how lovely to see you, and you, Ruby, how are you?'

'Mum, you look well.' Christopher could only tell the truth.

'Thank you, dear,' Jean stepped aside to admit them, 'Amelia, my how you've grown.' She bent down to her granddaughter who looked up at her shyly. She had seen a picture of her grandmother but had been so young when Jean had been in Adelaide, had no recollection of her in the flesh.

'Say hello to grandma.' Ruby commanded.

'Hello,' the child almost whispered. Jean kissed her.

'I've put you in the guest room, Christopher,' Jean pointed to the door, 'and there's a cot for Amelia. You did say she was still in a cot?'

'Yes, she is.' Christopher opened the room door, 'thanks, mum.'

Ruby had said nothing, she looked round the hall, it was dust free; she remembered she hadn't dusted before they left, or vacuumed.

'I'll make some tea, I expect you'd like a cup.' Jean put Genevieve in a bassinet in the corner of the living room where she could see her, and went into the kitchen.

She put her apron on and set out a tray of tea, a cup of milk for Amelia and some fresh baked shortbread. Amelia followed this quiet, pretty lady about. Mummy and daddy were unpacking in the bedroom and had shooed her out of the way so she had decided that maybe grandma wouldn't mind her being in the kitchen.

Jean smiled and let her just get used to being around her. She chatted to her, telling her she could play in the garden tomorrow, which she showed her while she waited for the kettle to boil. As she made the tea she could just hear Christopher and Ruby talking, rather loudly. Something about it 'all being just for show'. Jean smiled to herself, sadly. Today was no different than any other day. She'd risen, after Lucien had brought her tea in bed, which he still did, made breakfast, sent everyone off to work, washed the dishes, fed and bathed her daughter, baked shortbread, been shopping, taken calls for the practice, made appointments, given Genevieve her lunch, had some herself and put a stew in the oven for the evening meal. Lucien was on a case, so no surgery this afternoon, she had rescheduled the appointments and had time to sit and play with the baby. Jean was organised. So much so that even though she was still putting Genevieve to her breast, she was still ready for her visitors when they arrived.

They were having tea in the living room when Lucien arrived back from his crime scene. Alice had said she would do the autopsy and sent him home to his guests. He smiled at the scene, not Christopher and Ruby but Jean with Amelia on her knee and his daughter, the apple of his eye, asleep in her bassinet.

'Lucien!' Jean grinned, secretly glad he had returned, 'I didn't expect you back so soon. Has Alice thrown you out of the morgue?'

'She has,' he bent and kissed her, then greeted the guests. Amelia watched him, wide eyed, she had never seen anyone with a beard, or such a happy smile.

'Well, Miss Amelia,' he chucked her under her chin, 'aren't you the grown up little lady?' She giggled.

'I'll refresh the tea,' Jean made to put Amelia with her parents, but Lucien stopped her.

'I'll do it.' He picked up the tea pot and went into the kitchen, pausing to adore Genevieve. Jean rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week Christopher and his family stayed with Jean and Lucien, went quickly. Jean did not change the way she ran the house or looked after everyone. Amelia took to sticking by her grandmother because she never felt in the way like she did at home. Mrs Murphy thought she was a dear, and gave her a duster to help with the cleaning. Jean laughed and found an hour in which she could make a little apron for the child and she was as happy as could be, because she was dressed like grandma.

Christopher managed to catch his mother on her own in the sun room on the morning before they left. He had deliberately left this conversation to the end of their stay, knowing it may lead to a row.

'Mum,' He watched her, 'Genevieve?' He'd never had the chance to tackle her about her 'indiscretion'.

'What about her?' Jean knew what was coming.

'You had already slept with him before you married.' It was not the kind of question he ever imagined asking her.

'I don't think that's any of your business.' She stood upright and frowned.

'You've always been a model of perfect morals.' He looked at her, ignoring the signals.

'Lucien and I were engaged when I conceived.'

'Mum.' He entreated.

'Christopher, I refuse to discuss the matter with you. We are surprised to have Genevieve and we love her.' She turned back to her plants, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

'So it's alright for you to sleep around but not me or Jack?'

'How dare you?!' She turned on him. 'How dare you speak to me like that!'

'Well?' He was going to stand his ground.

'You'll be late for your train.' Lucien's voice, dark and menacing floated from behind him. The doctor moved to Jean's side and put his arm round her, 'Go inside, darling.' He kissed her cheek and waited for her to leave. When the two men were on their own he went up to the young lieutenant.

Grabbing him by the shirt, Lucien pushed Christopher against the wall,

'I slept with your mother once, before I left to come back. Once, when she was upset and our parting became a promise of more.' He snarled, 'don't you ever accuse your mother of sleeping around. You, and Ruby, are selfish, self absorbed, mean spirited and thoughtless. I can't believe that a gentle, generous and beautiful woman gave birth to someone like you. I truly hope that Genevieve, the best thing that happened to both of us, grows up to be like her.' He let go and strode back into the house, where he found his wife in the living room holding Genevieve close, her face buried in her red-gold curls. He wrapped his arms round both of them, kissing their heads. As he did so, something tugged at his trousers. He looked down to see Amelia lifting her arms to be held as well. He laughed as he managed to hold three females at once and Jean's face turned to him, the remnants of tears visible on her cheeks and she too smiled. She was going to miss her little shadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was little said between the adults as Christopher, Ruby and Amelia got into the taxi. Amelia cried even after Jean said she could come and see grandma and granddad again. Jean didn't know when that would be, there was a gulf between her and Christopher that she was certain had been created when she was in Adelaide and she had pushed Ruby to get organised and become his wife and Amelia's mother. It had nothing to do with her and Lucien marrying, or her having a baby; the cracks in their relationship had started when he married Ruby, they had widened in Adelaide, and, although she still loved her son, she didn't like what he had become.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the mail, there wasn't much, for a change. The telephone bill, not as large as usual, her weekly call to Christopher was shorter since their visit two months ago, but she was determined to make it. More often than not he handed the receiver to Amelia; a letter for Mattie and an envelope addressed to her. She recognised Christopher's writing, and it was her birthday after all. Opening it, it wasn't from him. A picture of a rose on the front, and inside the first attempt of an 'A', in pink wax crayon. It was from Amelia. Joyous tears ran down her cheeks, which was how Lucien found her in the hallway.

'Jean?' Crying on one's birthday was not allowed.

She turned to him and smiled through the tears, offering him a look at the card.

He grinned broadly at it, 'One to treasure.' He whispered and kissed her, passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Precocious little madam! Amelia, that is.

Hope this brings this story to an acceptable conclusion and no apologies for coming back to Genevieve for the baby's name.

Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
